battlefordreamislandfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Dora
|recc = JACKIEMON1|voice = （BFDI、BFDIA）Google翻訳 （BFB）どうぶつの森のダダダ音}} Dora（ドーラ）とは、BFDIにおけるRC30の一人、及びBFDIAとBFBにおける女子参加者の一人である。 見た目 に茶色い髪がついたような見た目になっている。 喋り方の遷移 BFDIとBFDIAにおいては、Google翻訳でのスペイン語の音声を早送りしたモノだったが、BFBよりどうぶつの森シリーズにおける「ダダダ」音となった。 能力 ;耐熱能力 :Getting Teardrop to Talkにおいてコンテスト中に生き残っている3人と共に溶岩を泳ぎ、その後 と共に のところへ向かった。溶岩の温度が700℃から1200℃までと推定されるので彼女はそれぐらい、またはそれ以上の温度に耐えられることがわかる。 ;頭突き :Lick Your Way to Freedomにおいて巨大なJawbreakerを頭突きで、しかも怪我を受けずに割った。 ;高速移動 :Get to the Top in 500 Stepsにおいておよそ3分半の時間をかけて力をためた後、500段の階段を2秒で登った。それぞれの段が25.4cmの長さだと仮定すると、その能力により時速228.6kmの速さで移動できることがわかる。 これまでの活躍 BFDI BFDIA BFB 語録 以下のセリフはすべてスペイン語で話されたものである。 *My name is Dora and I need the Island very badly because I feed on islands. Islands are my only food, and, as such, I need as many islands as I can get! Many people refuse to sell me islands because they know that I will just gobble them up, and that is true, but what harm would that do to them? We island-eaters are tired of the discrimination we recieve from society in general, and would greatly appreciate it if just one ray of light was shone on our people in the form of Dream Island!（The Revealにて、自己PR） *That was a bad decision you voters made! You'll all regret it when I starve to death! I'll haunt you in your sleep!（Reveal Novumにて、脱落決定時に言い残したこと） *I am very glad Fries gave me the shovel, and, with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my very own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island-eaters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favorite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favorite things are you and David. David is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous "David Cloner." I forgot to tell you that the David Cloner ranks third on my least favorite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.（Get Digginigにて、穴を堀りながら） *Digging! How novel. If I am to construct and produce islands for consumption, acquiring dirt in this jubilent manner seems most appropriate.（Getting Teardrop to Talkにて） *Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands. Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands. Yum!（Getting Teardrop to Talkにて） その他 *元ネタはDora the Explorerに登場する主人公・ドーラである。 **このネタにひっかけて脱落時に から"Dora, why don't you go explore the TLC?"（訳：「ドーラ、TLCを探検しに行かないかい？」）と言われた。 *英語以外の自然言語で話すキャラクターは彼女だけで、スペイン語で話す。 *英語で喋らない3人のキャラクターのうちの一人である。他の2人は と である。 *BFDIAにおいて **脱落時のよくないね票が最も少なかったキャラクターである。 **一度も死亡を経験していなかったキャラクターである。 カテゴリ:Team No-Name カテゴリ:Bleh カテゴリ:キャラクター カテゴリ:LOLごと物理異常で潰された